


Individual Smut Roleplay Since I Deleted My Last One By Accident

by Shadowangel615



Category: Roleplay - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Lemon, OC, Realistic, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, reader - Freeform, sci fi, various topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: Okay, so when I tried to delete something from my Individual Smut RP account, I accidentally clicked Delete Work, so here's me trying to bring it back. Anyway, you need to leave a form and check out the rules on the first chapter then choose which character you want yours to do it with.Regrets? Never heard of em.





	1. Chapter 1

**RULES**

**1\. Lately I've been busy with some stuff at home, but I will get  to you when I can, however, it might be a day or more until I can.**

**2\. I've got a life too, so please try not to bother me too much if I'm away for too long, you can but I can't have too much of it.**

**3\. You don't have to wait for me to accept you, choose whichever one you like and I'll get t you first chance I get.**

 

**FORM**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species: (If it's something you created then just leave a short explanation of what it is of at least one or two sentences)**

**Abilities: (If any, leave blank if you have none)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Turn on:**

**Turn off:**

**Other:**


	2. Emotionless

 Name: 24

 Age: 20

 Personality: Emotionless

 Appearance: Long silver hair tied into a long ponytail, cold amber eyes, smooth tanned skin, Purple jacket, White Jeans, Turqoise Sleeveless

 Abilities: Enhanced human Agility and Speed, Master with a Chakram

 Likes: Her Friend 48 whom she grew up with through the testing

 Dislikes: Nothing

 Turn on: Nothing

 Turn off: Nothing

 Other: 24 is emotionless and has almost no preferences or hobbies. 

 

 

Scenario 1: You watched as 25, 24's sister, was carted back to repairs after starting another fight with her sister. The Cyborg's mechanical limbs were torn off, again, while her helmet was cracked open as well. Just after that, you saw 24 and 48 walking side by side as they exited the "Issue Resolving" Room as you'd heard the others call it.

Scenario 2: You came to Lucy's room after losing a bet with her that may or may not have involved having you try to prove that you knew everything about 48. You looked around the room and saw the mess you needed to clean before sighing and getting to work without issue. Halfway through, 24 walked into the room and caught your attention.


	3. The Assassin

 Name: Hikari Yamada

 Age: 19

 Species: Human

 Abilities: Skilled with the Katana

 Personality: Split Personality, one is kind and refined while the other is sociopathic and obssessed with blood

 Appearance: Short Black Hair, Pale, Purple and green eyes, black kimono with a red trim, hakama, and a katana at her left side

 Likes: Roses, Gardening, Tradition

 Dislikes: Tulips, Blood, 

 Turn On: Blood, teasing

 Turn off: Too much teasing

 Other: Hikari hates herself but never shows it, this is because of her other personality.

 

 Scenario 1: You came to Hikari with a tray holding her tea she'd asked for. You were her servant, and bodyguard, that owed her father a debt, so really you had no choice in the matter. As you entered her room, you found her on her knees praying to a shrine to the Revenge Goddess.

 Scenario 2: Make it up


End file.
